1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an athletic or active wear shoe, more particularly to an athletic or active wear shoe which has a cushioning wedge.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,483 by the applicant discloses a shoe which comprises a replaceable insert and an outsole which has a top surface that is hollowed out so as to form a central receptacle for receiving the insert. The insert includes a base member and a plurality of independent convex cushioning elements which extend downwardly from the base member. The insert is replaceable so that the cushionability and resiliency of the same may be selected according to the wearer's preference.
The process for fabricating the above described shoe is relatively complicated since the outsole has to be hollowed out to form the receptacle. When hollowing out the outsole, utmost care should be undertaken so as to ensure that the dimensions of the receptacle will correspond to the construction of the insert. Otherwise, the insert will not fit properly in the receptacle, thus making the shoe uncomfortable to wear.